Ya Men
Ya Men (Chinese: 亞門; pinyin: Yà Mén) was a part-time research student. He was hired Dao Ming Feng to seduce her son's girlfriend Dong Shan Cai. However, he became interested in Shan Cai and gave up the deal. Biography Early life Some years prior, Ya Men's mother abandoned him to elope with an unnamed man. His father, a sailor, disappeared sometime after his wife's elopement. Ya Men was forced to live on his own and had not seen his parents in several years. By age twenty-four, he was a research student and worked part-time as a bartender. Hired by Feng Ya Men was hired by Dao Ming Feng to seduce the girlfriend of her son, Dao Ming Si. He met Dong Shan Cai on a blind date that was set by her friend, He Yuan Zi. On the date, Ya Men acted similarly to Si before rudely pouring water on Shan Cai. He later cornered her on her own and frightened her, after claiming to be Si's cousin. That night, Ya Men followed Shan Cai to her house. She was hesitant to let him in, but did so when she accidentally hurt his hand. At some point, Ya Men became romantically interested and attempted to tell her that he was not Si's cousin. She did not believe him, until Si confirmed it. Ya Men then revealed the whole truth, making Shan Cai angry. Despite Shan Cai initially being mad, they continued their friendship. He advised her to forget Si, which she agreed to do. The following day, Ya Men was sick in bed and invited her to his apartment to take care of him. After a pleasant meal, Ya Men proceeded to force a kiss on Shan Cai, who did not reciprocate it at all. He later apologized for kissing her and walked with her to the bus stop. They were planning a trip to an amusement park, when Si arrived and begged her not to go with him. Ya Men told her to give up on Si and they boarded a bus. Shan Cai, however, stopped the bus to go after Si. Physical appearance Ya Men resembled Dao Ming Si, both having a similar height and build. He had black hair, which he parted close to the middle. Ya Men's dark brown eyes were framed by his thick eyebrows. Like the F4, Ya Men could also be considered good-looking. He typically wore simple clothing, including plain t-shirts and button-down shirts. Personality and traits In general, Ya Men was a loner with a cynical take on love. This was most likely due to his parents abandoning him during his formative years. He told Shan Cai was "indifferent" to almost everything, including "romance and kinship." Ya Men never explicitly described his feelings for Shan Cai, only saying that she made him happy. He also told Si that she was the first girl to make him want to "settle down". Ya Men, despite his warped personality, was shown to have a soft side while spending time with Shan Cai. Behind the scenes *Lan Cheng-lung plays Ya Men in two episodes of Meteor Garden. *Ya Men is the first and only live-action portrayal of manga character Amon Kunisawa. *In episode five, Qian Hui comments that an unseen bartender looks a lot like Si. This could be a reference to Ya Men or Amon. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters